Wrong decision Right? MixMatched
by panpandisal
Summary: What if Elena is not for Stefan? What if Meredith got in the way? And what's with the new girl? Will she change Stefan forever?
1. Wrong decision Right?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in the story. No matter how much I wish I would own Stefan and Damon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: Wrong decision. Right?

Elena had enough of all these fusses. It's ruining her life and her status at Robert E. Lee school, she figured out that she had just about enough of Stefan Salvatore.  
It was getting into her nerves, everytime she's with Stefan, death is on its way.  
She told herself, I can't take it anymore! This just doesn't seem to be working. She needs to break up with him.

Elena met up with Bonnie and Meredith at the cafeteria.  
" I have decided guys. " Elena told them with a lowered voice " Decided? What? " Meredith asked.  
" I'm going to end things up with Stefan. " Elena told them straight.  
" But why? I thought you loved him. " Meredith told her.  
" And you are his fiancee for crying out loud! Why would you break up with him all of a sudden? " Bonnie added.

" It's just not working between us...And it's not that I don't love him anymore. It's just being with him is kinda dangerous ". Elena told them.  
" You just figured that out now? When he is falling head over heels for you?! ". Meredith told her.  
" It's not him, it's me. And I think he will be better off with Caroline " Elena added.  
" For the love of all that's holy! [A/N: sound familiar? haha] Caroline? Of all people! Why don't you just give Stefan to me? " Meredith burst into her emotions.

And Elena was shocked.

" I never thought YOU'D like Stefan. " said Bonnie in a confused tone.

" I liked him ever since I saw him, but I knew Elena will just get him. So I didn't bother. " Meredith said between sobs.

" I never expected that you... " Elena was staring at Meredith

" Well, Now you know! " Meredith stood up. And walked away.

" I better go talk to her..Talk to you later, I guess. " Bonnie told her.

" Yeah, you should. " Elena answered.

Then she was left alone. Now she was thinking. Meredith and Stefan? What the hell was happening here? She never knew that Meredith EVER had feelings for Stefan. Her Stefan, Wait. HER Stefan? Stefan is hers, no matter what. She was his fiancee. Elena is now confused.

Her thoughts were like. Will I break up with Stefan so Meredith can have him? or I won't break up with Stefan but I will end up breaking my bestfriend's heart?

" What should I do? " Elena asked herself.

" Do the right thing. "

" Huh? What? " Elena was confused.

Then all of the sudden Damon appeared.

" What are you doing in here? " Elena asked him.

" Making sure you do what's right. " Damon answered sweetly.

" And exactly, what is right? " she said. staring into his eyes.

" Break up with him. Is that so hard? " Damon said with a weird smile.

" You think it's that easy? I love Stefan! "

" If you love him so much, why do you need to break up with him? " Damon asked her seriously.

" Its because, I think it's ruining my life. My friendship with.. " Elena answered.

" Poor baby, I thought you didn't care about that? " said Damon.

" I didn't until, I don't know " she broke off.

" This is a friendly advice Elena, Even though I hate my brother for stealing you from me, and I hate you for choosing him instead of me.. "

Damon now is looking into her blue eyes.

" No matter what other people think of you, my brother will always see you as Elena Gilbert. " Damon told her with a smile.

" But Damon..."

" Think about it. " Damon added.

" But..."

" Just think about it."

And then he was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

enjoyed it?  
Well if you didn't.  
screw you. haha.  
please R&R if u like it.


	2. Complication

Disclaimer: Again, we don't own any of these. We hope you know. :))

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2: Complication

" Damon? " Elena yelled.

" Damon! "

Elena turned her back and she saw Stefan. She was speechless.

" Are you looking for my brother? " Steafan asked politely.

Elena answered. " He was here awhile ago, and then he just disappeared."

Stefan looked suspicious, like there was something going on. He doesn't know how right he is.

" It's like him to do that. I thought you'd be used to it by now. " said Stefan, still looking suspicious.

" Yeah. I know. " said Elena.

Berore Stefan can say another word, Elena changed the subject.

" So what are you up to? You're not responding to my phone calls. I was worried " Elena told him sadly.

" I was just doing something important. Forgive me Elena " Stefan told her with sincerity.

" No, it's okay. It's nice to see you though ". Elena responded to his eyes.

" Is their something wrong? You look unwell. Is their something bothering you? " asked Stefan.

" No, I'm okay. Bit tired though "

" I'll take you home Elena " said Stefan and then he carried her books.

" Uh..Thank you Stefan. "

While Stefan was driving. Elena was really awfully quiet. She wasn't like this, Stefan thought, he knew something was bothering Elena. But Elena won't tell him. He was really concerned. He didn't like the silence. And this is the first day that Elena hasn't told him that she loves him.  
It was really weird. He felt worried.

Before he knew it they were at Elena's driveway.

" Thank you Stefan. " said Elena, carrying her books and looking away.

" Elena, I.. L.. ".

Elena turned around. " Yes? Did you forget something? "

" No no.. " replied Stefan. " Just take care okay? And feel better ". Stefan said in a low voice.

" oh okay, Thanks. You take care too. " replied Elena. And then she continued walking.

Stefan was driving. And he was really worried about Elena, she is being weird today. First. I think she was avoiding me, Second. She hasn't told me that she loves me and Third. She was acting cold. What's wrong with her? Then he thought maybe Elena's best friends can help him understand what's been happening to Elena.  
He went to Bonnie's house first.

" Bonnie? " asked Stefan.

" Stefan. What are you doing here? Is everything okay? Please come in. " replied Bonnie.

" Thank you Bonnie, and No, nothing seems to be okay. " replied Stefan

" Oh. What happened? " asked Bonnie politely.

" I'll help you if I can " she added.

" Well its about Elena." He paused for awhile. " She's acting weird lately. I think she's been avoiding me. I don't know why. I've been asking her if something is bothering her but she told me she was okay. I'm worried Bonnie. " Stefan was staring at Bonnie with sad eyes.

" I see. She really has decided huh? " Bonnie said aside.

" Decided? " Stefan stared at Bonnie. Then he asked again. " Decided what? "

" Maybe, it's best if you know. " Bonnie paused for awhile gathering up her courage. She knew Elena will get mad at her but Stefan has the right to know.

" Elena wants to break up with you Stefan " Bonnie told him sadly.

" Break up? Why? " Stefan told her with shock trailing in his eyes.

" Elena felt that she was tired of what's being happening between the two of you, I dont know why. She told us that if she broke up with you everthing will be back to normal. " Bonnie told Stefan.

" I thought she was still thinking about it " Bonnie continued. " But seeing as how she acted...Is she THAT decided already? " And maybe she thought of Meredith. " She added.

" Meredith? What's Meredith got to do with it? " Stefan asked.

" Uh...well, this might be too soon to tell you but Meredith likes you." replied Bonnie. " She told us that". she added again.

" Maybe that's the reason. I'm sorry Stefan " Bonnie told him.

" No. It's okay, if Elena wants to split up with me. It's fine. If that's what she wants. As long as she's happy with it, I guess I have no choice but to give her what she wants. " said Stefan with tears going down his eyes.

" It's not like she was my wife, She can do whatever she wants. "

" Stefan... " Bonnie said quietly.

" No. Really it's fine, Thank you Bonnie. I shall be heading home. Its getting late " Stefan told her with a forced smile. And tears falling from his eyes.

" Alright. Take care okay? " Bonnie told him and she gave him a hug.

" Will do. " Stefan replied.

Stefan went to his car and started his engine and then he was off. He was still upset about what he heard. He can't control his tears. He knew he couldn't face Elena for awhile so he just drove away from town for the meantime.

Bonnie felt sorry for Stefan. Elena shouldn't break up with him, Stefan really loves him. What on earth was Elena thinking? Breaking up with Stefan. Is she out of her mind?! It was really getting cold outside, She should get inside before she catches a cold. She walked into her front door but right before she went inside, She saw someone. Someone she knew, and that someone was furious.

There she saw Meredith. With fire in her eyes. Standing outside. Before she can call her. She ran.

Bonnie just went inside. Ignoring what happened. 


	3. Friends or Foes

Disclai... okay enough. Everyone knows we don't own the characters

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3: Friend or Foe

It was a nice Monday morning. The sun is shining brightly and she knew this will be a great day. Elena tossed herself up.  
She took a bath and went downstairs. She said Good morning to Aunt Judith and Margaret. And then she went off.

She felt at peace today. Walking by herself is good. She can think now, without any distractions. She still can't decide about what to do with Stefan, she thought it will be the best if she will stay away from him. It will be harder to break up with him if he still feels her presence.  
As for Meredith. She doesn't want to think about that for now. She just wants to have a normal day today.

When Elena walked by the hallway. Everyone was saying hello to her. She was feeling confident today. Then she went to her first class.  
There she saw Matt and Bonnie. But someone was missing. And she saw that empty seat beside hers. Where's Stefan?

" Good morning sunshine " Matt greeted her with a grin.

" Good morning Elena ". Bonnie said half-heartedly, then she looked away.

" Good morning to the both of you " Elena responded with a smile on her face.

Then she began talking.

" This is odd. " Elena said.

" What's odd? " Matt asked her.

" Well, Stefan is not here yet. " Elena told them. " It's weird. He's late. He's never late. " she continued.

" Why do you still care? " Bonnie said quietly.

" Maybe he's just out sick or something " Matt told with a concerned tone.

" Maybe, but he will call me if he is sick. How strange ". Elena was kinda getting worried.

" Maybe you shouldn't worry about him now Elena ". Bonnie told her with a glare.

" What do you mean? " Elena asked.

" You're acting like you still care about him! But you're just going to hurt him when you break up with him! " Bonnie told her angrily.

Matt was confused. So he kept quiet. But still he comforted Bonnie who was about to cry.

" I still care for him! Even if I'm going to break up with him, it doesn't mean I don't care for him anymore! It doesn't mean I don't love him anymore! " Elena explained with anger.

" You just dont know what's happening Bonnie! " she continued.

" Hey guys cut that out.. " Matt told them.

" You guys are best friends. Why are you fighting? " he added.

" Elena, if only you knew how Stefan would react when he knew you would break up with him! " said Bonnie, with tears on her cheeks.

Elena felt shocked. She felt cold and she felt goosebumps on her body. And then she asked Bonnie.

" You told him? You told him?! Who the hell told you to tell him?! " Elena trembling.

" I have no choice Elena, he went to me and asked for my help. And I told him what you have decided! " shouted Bonnie.

" How could you? " Elena's tone weakened. She repeated her question again and start crying.

" I have no choice.. If only you saw his pain when I told him that " Bonnie was not facing Elena.

" If you didn't tell him, would he get hurt? "

" I trusted you.. " sobbed Elena.

" Hey guys. stop this. You guys are best friends. " Matt said.

" WERE Matt. WERE best friends. But I guess things change. " added Elena.

" I can't have a friend, whom I can't trust " Elena glared at Bonnie.

And Bonnie returned the glare.

After a few minutes Stefan went inside the classroom. There she saw Bonnie wiping down her tears and Elena, who's head faced the table.  
Then he saw Matt. Sitting between Elena and Bonnie. He needed to know what's happening.

" Matt! " he mouthed.

" Hey Man. What's up? " Matt asked him.

" What happened? " Stefan asked.

" Well, they got into a fight. About the whole breaking up thing." Matt still watching Elena and Bonnie. Then he continued.

" Bonnie told Elena how you felt when she had told you Elena will break up with you." Matt paused then continued. " Then Elena got mad, you weren't supposed to know that I suppose? "

Stefan just stared at Matt. And finally had the strength to say.

" Elena.. " Stefan called.

Elena's head was now up and he stared at Stefan. Her eyes is still puffy because of the crying awhile ago.

Before she can say another word. Stefan broke her off with another word.

" Its fine by me, if you want to break up." He paused awhile. Then continued, " You shouldn't be torturing yourself like this, I'll stay away from you if that's what you want, if that's what makes you happy. ",

And before she can say a word. Stefan interrupted again.

" Im sorry Elena, I love you " then Stefan turned away controlling his emotions.

Before Elena can react. Her emotions took full control. She just stand up and ran to the comfort room, sobbing.

Stefan on the other hand just went at the backseat and comforted Bonnie.

" Are you okay? " asked Stefan.

" Yes. I am. " replied Bonnie.

" Good ". replied Stefan.

" Are you going to be? " asked again by Bonnie.

" I'll do my best ". he replied with a fake smile.

It was hell for Elena Gilbert, she was in the bathroom all day. Crying her heart off.  
All of the sudden Caroline found her.

" Elena? " Caroline asked with a weird tone. Elena didn't reply. She couldn't speak from crying for who knows how long.

" What are you doing here? " Caroline asked her and sitting beside her. " Why are you crying? " she asked again.

" Stefan and I broke up... " Elena responded with tears falling from her cheeks.

" I'm sorry to hear that " said Caroline with a hug. ~She's hugging me now? Caroline? Really? Am I in an alternate universe?~

" Why did you break up? " she asked again.

" Its because of Bonnie, she can't keep her mouth shut! " Elena said angrily.

" Bonnie? " she felt confused.

" Bonnie has something to do with it? But I thought.... " Caroline said again and still confused.

" Yes. " Elena replied.

" I hate her! " continued Elena.

" There, there Elena. I'm here. " Caroline told her with a smile.

" Thank you Caroline " Elena told her gladly.

" Before you thank me, you should fix yourself " said Caroline with a giggle. " Look at yourself. You're a train wreck " still giggling.

" Wow, thanks. " Elena said with light sarcasm.

Elena fixed herself and she went to the cafeteria with Caroline. Although her eyes are still red, she still walked in. And there she saw her former-bestfriend, Bonnie. she was sitting with Matt and Stefan.

Elena was furious, she could strangle Bonnie right there and then and end her life. But Caroline told her to just calm down. Caroline accompanied her to a table,and there they both ate their lunches.

When Elena found Meredith, she was glad. She thought it will be best if she still has one best friend. But she was wrong.  
Meredith came to her angrily.

" How could you give Stefan to Bonnie, Elena? " asked Meredith with a deadly glare.

" I didn't gave Stefan to her. " Elena responded calmly.

" Yeah right. Elena, This is just great! " said Meredith. " After all the things I told you, you still didn't get me! " continued Meredith.

" Meredith.. I didn't m-.. " Elena stood up.

" Whatever Elena. What a great friend you are! " shouted Meredith.

" Maybe it will be better if we weren't friends. " added Meredith. And then she left the cafeteria.

Elena was shocked of Meredith's attitude, she didn't give her time to explain. ~What is happening to the world nowadays?~ Caroline comforted her and told her to just forget about it first. Elena agreed. 


	4. Moving On

Discla-  
*Strangles the damn disclaimer person* :))

By the way people, Plz try not to flame my story. But constructive criticism is always welcome.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 4: Moving On

" Boy! Will you do me a favor? " Mrs. Flowers called from upstairs.

" I have to know what it is first, Mrs. Flowers" Stefan said wiping the tears that were about to fall.

" Will you please go to your girl's house and get the book she borrowed from me? I need it now."

Mrs. Flowers was the type of woman who doesn't address people by their names. Stefan was used to it. She called him "Boy", and she called Elena "The Boy's girl" or "your girl".;  
But now hearing those two words made Stefan uneasy. ~My girl. She's not my girl anymore.~ Stefan thought.

" Mrs. Flowers, I uh, I don't think I will be able to go to her house today. " Stefan called out, praying that the old lady would just say yes. Unfortunately, Mrs. Flowers wasn't that type of woman either.

" Please Boy, just grant me the first favor I'm asking of you. " Stefan was supposed to reject her but he just wasn't raised that way. Being the gentleman that he is, he reluctantly said yes and went to his car.

When he caught sight of Elena's house, he stopped the engine. He decided to just walk until he reaches her house.

- - -

" Margaret stop it! You might fall and break something! " Aunt Judith was chasing Margaret up and down the stairs.

" You'll have to catch me first! " Margaret giggled.

Elena smiled at Margaret's pleasing personality. She was the life of this house. Somehow this house was just so dull if she wasn't here. Elena was just about to get her diary when the doorbell rang.

" Darn it. It's probably that salesman again. He never quits does he? " Aunt Judith said while chasing Margaret around the house. " Elena, could you please get the door for me? I'm sort of busy."

" Don't worry Aunt Judith I got it. Just keep chasing Margaret. It's the first time she isn't bugging me to buy her ice cream. " Elena laughed.

Elena opened the door and a familiar face was looking at her.

" Damon? What are you do- "

" So you did break up with him. I thought you wouldn't, but you really did. "

" Would you like to come in, Damon? "

" No thank you. I'd prefer it if we talked out here. " Elena rolled her eyes but she agreed. They sat on the stairs of the porch to talk.

" Didn't I tell you to think about it first? Are you sure that's what you really wanted? " Damon said as he sat down.

" Who are you? My father all of a sudden? And besides, I didn't have time to think about it. "

" What do you mean you didn't have time? Don't you have time BEFORE you tell Stefan it's over? " He raised an eyebrow.

" Don't look at me like that. I WAS going to think about it if Bonnie didn't tell Stefan what I was planning to do. I really thought I could trust her. "

" Is that a sign saying I should kill her for you? " Damon smiled. Elena smiled back. He was like a big brother to her. He always knew when to make her feel better so that she wouldn't explode into sobs.

" Thanks but no thanks Damon. If I wanted to kill her, she should've been dead by now. "

" Oh, Is Baby Elena growing up to be a rebel? " He joked. Elena elbowed him and ended up hurting herself. " Ouch! Damon didn't I tell you to use moisturizer?" She joked back.

When she looked at Damon he was staring with concern at her elbow, wondering if she was really hurt.

" Well, it does kind of sting a little bit. " Elena said with a smile.

" Did I say that out loud? " Damon thought he was just thinking that question.

" No you're just that predictable. " She teased. But Damon was not in a cheery mood all of a sudden.

" Let me see your arm. " He said with concern.

" What? No, Damon, it's fine. " Elena was confused. Damon had never been like this before. " Come on, give me your arm. "

" Uh...okay. " He lifted her arm and examined her elbow. Elena smiled at this. She was touched that Damon was actually doing this. Who knew he had this much concern for her?

" It'll be fine. There's no real damage-- Why are you staring at me like that? "

" Thank you, Damon. "

" Huh? Oh okay. It's nothing. Really. " He gave her his sweetest smile. The smile he was planning to give Katherine back then if she picked him over Stefan. She smiled back at him.

Elena knew that if Damon was here. Life will be okay. Just as long as he is here to protect her. Something inside Elena told her that he wouldn't leave her.  
That smile. That sweet smile he just showed her told her that everything was going to be alright.

- - -

When Stefan reached Elena's street. He heard laughter. Two familiar voices. He hid behind the tree, he took a peek and there he saw...

" Elena you're giving me your weird looks again! You always do that! " said Damon

" As if you're not doing the same.. " Elena responded.

Stefan was shocked. He couldn't believe his eyes. Elena? With Damon? Was he the reason why she broke up with me? I can't believe this! Damon?! Of all people!

Stefan's thoughts keep on racing in and out of his head while he ran towards his car. ~So this is HIS fault. First Katherine and now Elena, why won't he just take my life away as well?~ Nothing can cheer up Stefan. He had to get away, to go to a secluded area, he had to hunt. That's right, he should hunt so he wouldn't think of them. Of her.


	5. New found love

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the new girl in this chapter. She's all mine. Not L. J. Smith's. MINE. xD

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 5: A new found love

Stefan was hunting in a secluded area, he hunted and he hunted to keep his mind off of them. He hunted rabbits, deers even BEARS. But still he wasn't satisfied, he needs more. Suddenly he traced a scent, a scent so alluring, so different from the others he had just hunted. Predator instincts took over.

Before he knew it, he was following the scent of an unknowing and innocent human.

" Who's there? .. " a girl called out.

Stefan was still hiding under the bushes. Waiting for the right time to attack, when suddenly humane thoughts occured.

" Who is she? .. " Stefan asked himself.

" Is anybody there? " the girl cried out. " Show yourself! "

Stefan stood up from the bushes.

" Hello.. My name is Stefan Salvatore " Stefan said politely

" When did you get here? I thought I was alone " the girl said nervously

" I just came by.. And heard someone calling out. " Stefan excused.

" I see. "

" I gave you my name. Are you planning to introduce yourself? " asked Stefan

" Why would I? Do I even know you?! "

" I'm Stefan Salvatore. I'm from Italy and I study at Robert E. Lee High school. Now you know me, Would you give me your name? " Stefan said with a crooked smile

" Fine then. " The girl paused for awhile. Then she began to speak again.

" I'm Catherine Belle.. No other information available " she said with a smile

A smirk came out of Stefan's mouth. He studied her appearance. She was different than Katherine and Elena. This girl doesn't have blue eyes instead she has dark brown eyes. She also has dark shoulder-length hair not golden blonde. She was really different from them.

" Why are you staring at me like that? " asked Catherine

" Nothing.. Is it impolite to stare? " asked Stefan

" If I told you yes, would you stop doing it? " replied Catherine mockingly.

" Am I still staring at you? No I'm not. " Stefan snapped. To be honest, Stefan liked to play a game of mockery. He was having fun with this girl.

" Are you playing with me? "

" Well.. you're not a toy so technically no. "

" AWW, does a big man like you still play with toy cars and robots? "

" I ... don't play, Uhmmm... " Stefan stammered. He ran out of words to say.

" Beat yah! " she laughed whole heartedly

" Oh, you like playing games huh? " Stefan answered. " Wait a minute, what are you doing here anyway? "

" I'm just taking a stroll... "

" In a forest? "

" Got a problem with that? "

" It's dangerous for someone like you to stroll around by yourself." said Stefan remembering what he almost did.

" I can take care of myself! I'm not a little girl "

" Of course you're not. " Stefan said sarcastically. " Would you like me to accompany you? "

" I don't know. I really don't trust people that easily "

" Think differently of me.. "

" Okay. Fine. I'll give in this time "

And then they walked back together, for a moment there Stefan forgot all about Damon and Elena. She finds Catherine fascinating and a pleasure to be with.  
He likes her personality even though she's a little feisty. He could get used to someone like her. 


	6. Jealousy

Chapter 6: JEALOUSY BEATS EVERY EMOTION

" Could you walk a little faster? " asked Catherine

" Could you walk a little slower? " replied Stefan

" No. "

" Same here.. "

" You're making this hard for me.. "

" You're making this hard for me too.. "

" Would you please stop mocking me, Salvatore? "

" Am I mocking you Catherine? " dared Stefan

" Just shut up and follow me.. "

" Uh.... But... My car is that way "

- - -

( Bonnie's Place )

" Bonnie!!! Open the door!!! " Meredith banged the door

" Who is it? What do you want?! " asked Bonnie as she opened the door, and there she saw Meredith, glaring at her with eyes like daggers.

" Bitch! You're a little slut aren't you? Stealing Stefan away from me. " the usual calm Meredith bursted out

" One, You're in my territory. You have no right to talk to me that way. "

" Oh I have every right! " Meredith interrupted.

Bonnie ignored her comment and said.

" Two, He was never yours Meredith! And three, He was the one who came to me.. "

" Oh yeah right. Like I believe that! "

" Beleive it or not, Stefan likes me more than he likes you. " As Bonnie said her last sentence, Stefan's car passed by with a girl in the passenger seat.

" WHO THE HELL IS SHE?!!! " they both exclaimed.

" We have to find out who that bitch is. " said Bonnie

" Truce? " said Meredith with an evil grin.

" Yeah, Truce. "

- - -

" Technically, I don't ride with guys I barely know. " explained Catherine

" You keep saying you don't know me, do you want to know more about me? Then let's play 20 questions. "

" Deal. You start "

" What's the real reason why you were in the forest? " asked Stefan

" I told you. I was taking a stroll. "

" I don't believe a word of it. Tell me the truth "

" Are you my master or something? "

" No. But we're playing a game and you agreed. So answer it, truthfully. "

" Well Fine. There were memories in that part of the forest "

" And that is? "

" HEY! it's my turn to ask now. "

" Ask away dear Catherine. "

" What were you doing in the forest? "

" Hunting. " Stefan said indifferently " Hunting?! Hunting what? "

" Deers, rabbits... Little girls " he smiled.

- - -

" Damon, you should get going, it's kinda late. " Elena suggested

" You want me to go? " Damon put a "what-you-said-hurt-me" look on his face

" Yes! Aunt Judith and Robert suspect that you're my boyfriend now! "

" Let them make conclusions. We make a good pair, don't we? "

" Oh shut up Damon.. " Elena stared

" That hurt. "

" Will you just go? "

" Fine,okay? But first you have to kiss your 'suspected' boyfriend. " he teased.

" Leave! Now! " she said with a smile.

" No. Not without my kiss. " He grinned.

" You really won't leave? Really? "

" Nope. Not until I get my kiss. "

" Uh...okay, okay fine. You win. " Elena kissed Damon in the cheek. "There. Satisfied? "

" No. I was expecting a lip to lip action. " he teased.

" Get out now Damon! " Elena pushed him playfully out the door.

" Fine Elena, I'll be back tomorrow. Be ready for my killer kiss. "

" I'll buy a muzzle. "

" Do you think a muzzle will stop me? " teased Damon

" Oh just get out! "

" Bye, sweetheart! " Damon laughed.

" GOOD-BYE! " and with that she slammed the door. 


	7. The New Girl

Chapter 7: The New Girl

It was a cool and cloudy day. Everyone aside from Meredith and Bonnie woke up with gentle smiles.

" Bonnie! We need to know who that girl is. "

" And how you suppose we do that? " asked Bonnie

" You're the sneaky one. " said Bonnie

" But you're the smart one " replied Meredith

" Whatever, we'll talk later. We're late for class " Bonnie told Meredith

Bonnie and Meredith entered Chemistry class. It's a good thing Mr. Crouseworth was not yet starting his class, they both took a seat next to each other. Stefan arrived after them, sitting at the back row.  
As Mr. Crouseworth was teaching about Planaria. Someone knocked at the door.

" Yes come in. " said Mr. Crouseworth

A familiar head peeped in thru the open part of the door.

" Excuse me,Is this Chemistry? " asked Catherine

" Well, yes it is. You must be the new girl? " replied Mr. Crouseworth

" Uhm. Well, yes "

" Let me introduce you to the class. Class I want you to meet Ms. Catherine Belle a transferred student from Europe. "

All of a sudden gasps filled the air. And they were from Meredith,Bonnie and Stefan.

" Hello. My name is Catherine. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. "

" Ms. Bonnie would you mind being a tour guide for Ms. Belle? "

" Uh.. Of cou- "

" Sir, I would like to volunteer to be Catherine's tour guide since there is a special connection between us. " Suddenly, whispers filled the air.

~ That didn't come out right ~. Stefan thought when he caught Catherine staring at him like he had just been released from an asylum.

" You are so dead Stefan Salvatore! " Catherine mouthed.

" Well then. It's decided. Ms. Bonnie we are no longer in need of your services. Thank you for volunteering Mr. Salvatore. "

" The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Crouseworth. "

" And since you're her tour guide, she will have to sit next to you. Matt, kindly give your seat to Catherine and move to the right side of the room. "

" WHAT?! " Catherine, Bonnie, Stefan, and Meredith exclaimed.

" No shouting in the my class! Now please get going to your seat Catherine. "

" Yes, Mr. Crouseworth. "

" Bitch. " Bonnie and Meredith whispered to each other, referring to Catherine.

Intrigues filled the room and for once, not a single student listened to Mr. Crouseworth, no matter how terrifying his glare might be. Everyone was either staring at Stefan and Catherine or whispering to their seatmate.

As Catherine took her seat, she heard Stefan say,

" You're from Europe, huh? "

" A special connection between us, huh? "

" In my defense, you people didn't get my meaning. The words just didn't come out the way I expected. "

" Ha. Sure. Don't give me crap, Salvatore. You and I know I won't believe THAT. "

" What part of Europe are you from? " he said, changing the subject. She bought it.

" Paris, France. Bet you've never been there. " If only she knew.

" Actually I'm from Italy. Remember? I told you in the forest. "

" Oh, right. Wait a minute, Italy's in Europe right? "

" See what I mean, special connection. "

" Sure, sure. " [ A/N : another familiar line to Twilighters out there. ] 


	8. I'm Over You

Chapter 8: I'm over you

Stefan is accompanying Catherine to her next classes. It's weird because they both have the same schedule. At the same time every student of Robert High school are staring at them. Everytime they are seen with each other gossips and whispers filled the air.

Then,finally Catherine spoked.

" This is kinda weird Salvatore. "

" What's weird about it? " asked Stefan

" Well,haven't you figured it out yet? " said Catherine. " We almost have the same classes together. "

" And that's a problem? "

" Well,it's kinda for weird for me. "

" Well,just stick with it. okay? " said Stefan. " We have a special connection so get used to it. " he added teasingly

" Oh, shut up Salvatore "

When Stefan and Catherine stopped arguing, they remembered their History class.

" Salvatore. Let's go! We're going to be late! " exclaimed Catherine

" Oh yes, yes. History's this way "

When they entered History class together. Everybody was staring at them.

" Mr. Salvatore you're late. " said the History teacher

" My Apologies Sir. I was giving Ms. Belle a tour of the school. " replied Stefan politely

" That's no excuse Mr. Salvatore "

" I apologize again Sir. "

" Very well then, please have your seat. "

" Yes,sir. " answered Stefan and he took his seat at the back row.

" And as for you Ms. Be- " the History teacher has been interrupeted again by another student.

" Ms. Gilbert, it's nice to see you attending my class. "

" I'm sorry. I lost track of time. " Elena was staring at Catherine when Stefan interrupted their conversation.

" Excuse me,Sir. Mr. Crouseworth assigned me to be Catherine's buddy today. Since we have a special connection. Would you let her seat next to me? " Stefan said with a smile

Elena felt confused. Who was this Catherine? And another thing. Stefan has a special connection with her? When have they met? she asked herself

" You are so dead, Salvatore. " mouthed Catherine

Stefan just replied with a smirk.

" Very well then, Ms. Belle please be seated next to Mr. Salavtore " the teacher demanded

While Catherine was walking. Elena was looking at her from head to toe. She asked herself again. Who is this Catherine? And why was Stefan so interested with her?  
She needs to know.

When History class was over. She planned to talked to Catherine.

" Hello. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier. My name is Elena Gilbert "

" Oh. Hi there, I'm Catherine Belle. Nice meeting you " replied Catherine with a smile

" Hm. So where are you from? " Elena asked again. But Elena was not looking into Catherine, she was looking at Stefan. Who has his eyes set on Catherine.

" Well, I'm from Europe "

" Paris, France to be exact. " added Stefan now looking into Elena's eyes

" I see. " said Elena

" So Catherine, how did you and Stefan met? " asked Elena raising her eyebrow

" Well ... " Stefan broke her off.

" Well, we just had a special connection. We fell instantly with each other. " replied Stefan holding Catherine's arm.

" WH- " Catherine tried to interfere. But Stefan broke her off.

" We need to go. We'll catch up with you Elena. Goodbye. " Stefan pulled Catherine and they both left the room.

Elena couldn't believe what Stefan told him. Special connection? She felt perplexed about it. She can't really believe it.

- - -

" Let go of me, Salvatore! " Catherine exclaimed angrily.

" I'm sorry, Catherine. "

" What was that all about? Special connection? Us? " she asked again.

" Maybe you should know. "

" I should know what? "

" Ever since I've been with you Catherine. I've forgotten all about her. " Stefan explained.

" You're referring to Elena Gilbert? "

" Yes. We've broke up a couple of days ago. " said Stefan. " Every since I've met you, I've felt another part of me opened. " he added looking into her eyes.

" Are you asking me to be your rebound girl? "

" What? Uh...No..Catherine-- "

" Forget it, Salvatore. If that's what you think all I could be then you're wrong! "

" No, Cather-- "

" Don't waste your breath, Stefan. You and I both know you look at me as your rebound girl. "

" You, you don't understand. " Stefan stammered. He didn't know what to do. Catherine didn't give him a chance to explain. What could he do?

" Oh, I understand perfectly. "

She walks away.

~Great Stefan, You blew it again. 


	9. Too Little, Too late

Chapter 9: Too little, Too late

Catherine locked herself in her room. She told her parents that she won't eat dinner and she doesn't like to be disturbed.

Catherine tossed herself in bed and thinking how dead Stefan will be tomorrow. Oh the things she would do to him! Rebound? Her!  
She slept thinking about Elena, being a rebound, and Stefan. Stefan.

- - -

It was a rainy Tuesday. Great.

" Hello, Matt? It's Stefan. Is everything ready? Yeah....yeah. Alright. Thank you, Matt. "

~Everything is ready, nothing can go wrong....I hope~

- - -

" Meredith! Come here! I have something to tell you. Hurry up! " said Bonnie

" What is it? " asked Meredith

" There's something fishy going on in the cafeteria. "

" Of course it's fishy Bonnie, it's a cafeteria! " exclaimed Meredith

" Stupid! I mean there's a fuss there. Matt is up to something. " explained Bonnie

" Maybe, it's for Elena. They've been hanging out alot these days. "

" We should ask Matt about it, C'mon! "

Bonnie and Meredith went to the cafeteria to ask Matt what's going on.

" Hey Matt! " they both called

" Oh, Hey you guys! " Matt answered them while arranging some ropes and ribbons.

" What's going on? What are you doing? What's that? " Bonnie's questions kept coming, and she wasn't over yet.

" Whoa, Bonnie. I'm not processed for multiple tasks. One at a time, please? " he said with a grin.

" What is all this? " Meredith calmly questioned.

" Hey, you are not allowed to see yet. You'll have to wait for the grand entrance of the star. " He smirked.

" Fine, fine. At least tell us who's it for first. " Bonnie insisted, narrowing her eyes.

" Nope. Sorry, guys. I can't tell you. " He said apologetically. Bonnie and Meredith both stomped and went away.

- - -

Elena was in the comfort room fixing her hair when two girls entered.

" Do you think Matt is the new AV guide? " the first girl suggested.

" No way. He wouldn't do that job. He's a jock. " the other replied.

" Well, how will you explain what he's doing in the cafeteria? "

" I don't know. Maybe he's doing something special. "

" Damn. I wish it was for me. " One of the two dreamily said.

As Elena passed the hallway heading towards the cafeteria, more people were talking about Matt's strange business.

" Matt is really making a big fuss. It isn't like him to do that. " Elena said to herself. Earlier this morning, she convinced herself that she would apologize to Stefan and get back together with him.  
But currently, she has no thoughts of him, curious about Matt's actions.

When she entered the cafeteria, it was crowded with people. They were all looking up. She followed their gaze and saw Matt by the floor that people use to fix the cafeteria lights.

" Elena! " She turned around and saw Caroline walking towards her.

" Hey, Caroline. Do you know what's going on around here? " she said while looking around and at Matt.

" Beats me. Let's just wait for it. " And so they waited. More people came in the cafeteria which resulted to people standing on the tables for a better view of Matt.

- - -

" I wonder what's today's menu. I hope it's- " She broke in mid-sentence as she entered the cafeteria. " What is this, a cafeteria or a concert? "

" Catherine. Stay here for a while. Let's see what's Matt doing up there. I'm excited and curious. " One of her friends told her.

" Uh. Okay, but this wouldn't take long right? I'm starving. " she joked.

- - -

A familiar symphony played in his jeans pocket.

" Hello? What?! How will I--....oh, alright then. Is she there? Okay, Okay. Should I head there then? Yeah. Alright. Bye, Thanks. "

This is it~. Stefan thought. Even he didn't expect he would do this kind of thing. Well, there's no turning back now.

- - -

Elena was still staring at Matt. And she thought about their past relationship. How they broke up because of Stefan. Stefan. How she wished he would agree to get back together.  
She regretted leaving Stefan. And has been planning to get him back ever since...and today's the day. Caroline knows about what she's planning and she decided to help.  
If ever Stefan Salvatore breaks her heart, she'll be the one to comfort her.

Stefan showed up beside Matt and suddenly everyone-including Catherine and Elena-transferred their stares from Matt to Stefan. He was carrying a bullhorn by the looks of it.  
He put the horn a little away from his mouth and started speaking.

" I'm sure everyone is wondering why Matt and I are doing this. I'm glad ~everyone~ is here. I have something to announce. " As he said his last sentence, everyone looked at Elena.

" Uh... hey I need to go somewhere that's not here. See you later. " Catherine said to her group. As she headed towards the door, she heard Stefan's voice say...

" Hey Belle! Where do you think you're going? Don't you know it's not nice to turn your back when someone is talking? " he teased.

" Hey, you! Salvatore! " shouted Catherine. She wanted to make sure everyone will hear their conversation. This is the revenge she so desires. " What do you think you're doing up there? Are you planning to humiliate me?  
Well, it's not going to work! Do you think your words and a bullhorn will embarrass ME? "

" Will you shut up for a while? Let me talk first, this is my gathering. " Stefan said through the massive horn he was holding.

" That's why I'm leaving. Do you think I WANT to be a part of anything that concerns you? Even your name makes me sick. " Gasps. Whispers. Glares. Stares. Giggles. That's what she got. Everyone was quiet. It was like they were watching their favorite soap opera.

As she started to leave, Stefan said

" Hey Belle! I'm not finished! " he said mockingly. She turned around sharply and she saw him holding a box. " Catch this! " The tiny box landed right in her palm. That guy has amazing aim!

" What the hell is this? " she asked him with an eyebrow up.

" Why don't you open it and find out? That's how it is, isn't it? " he smiled. As she opened the box, gasps were all she heard around her. She herself gasped as well.  
And who wouldn't? Inside the box was a star pendant with a moon in the middle. She was dumbfounded. She couldn't utter a single word.

~Why do I keep running from the truth All I ever think about is you You got me hyptonized, so mesmerized And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone All that we could be Where this thing could go Am I crazy or falling in love Is it really just another crush~

As she stared up. Matt pulled a rope and a huge green banner fell saying-in big bold letters-PLEASE FORGIVE ME. Her eyes bulged out at the sight.  
And Stefan pulled another rope and a pink banner fell saying "I LOVE YOU, CATHERINE." Her eyes almost fell from their sockets.

~ Do you catch your breath, when I look at you?  
Are you holding back, like the way I do?  
`Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away But I know this crush ain't going away~

" Catherine..." Stefan started

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ahaha, cliffy! you'll have to wait till the next chapter. bwahahaha

Lee^sunbae 


End file.
